1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to image processing apparatuses, and particularly relate to an image processing apparatus that has plural plugins installed in a platform to achieve respective functions, and that safely turns off the power
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has been desired to improve a software development environment for image processing apparatuses such as printers, multifunctional machines, and facsimile machines in response to increases in their complexity and functionality. As a result, a plugin may be installed in a platform to add a single function or a small number of functions. Such an arrangement may provide a highly functional image processing apparatus (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-110457).
The main power of an image processing apparatus may inadvertently be turned off while various processes are being performed. This may result in malfunction or data loss. In consideration of this, generally, power-switch control is performed to prevent the power switch from being tuned off while there is an ongoing job.
The conventional technology for power-switch control simply ensures that the power switch be not turned off during job execution. With such an arrangement, a user can never turn off the power switch during job execution despite the fact that there may be some circumstances in which the user wishes to turn off the power. In such a case, the user may resort to pull out the power plug since he/she cannot turn off the power switch. When this happens, the image processing apparatus may suffer significant damage. In consideration of this, there may be a need to improve the usability of an image processing apparatus while preventing the image processing apparatus from suffering trouble caused by the switching off of the power switch. Especially when plural plugins are installed, it is desirable to provide a solution to the above-noted problems associated with power-off by taking into account influences on these plugins.
Accordingly, there may be a need to provide an image processing apparatus that can perform safe power control by stopping main power supply after completing the execution of device functions performed by plugins.